Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for functions and applications for computer and other devices enable users to receive information and provide input, for example, to invoke a function, feature or service. Graphical user interfaces can play a significant role in the user experience and satisfaction in dealing with the associated device. Complicated user interfaces may result in erroneous user input. Such input may waste computer or other resources through unnecessary action while performing or partially performing undesired functions, features or services or in correcting the input. As well, some GUIs are more resource intensive than others, using computer resources unnecessarily.
By way of example, effective money movement is an important aspect of the services provided by financial institutions. Most GUIs for money movement require the interaction with several GUI elements and do not provide a seamless interaction which can make the process of money movement difficult to use. Typically systems require at a minimum four distinct interactions with at least three distinct interaction elements: 1. Source Account, 2. Destination account, 3. transfer amount, 4. confirmation where 1 & 2 are drop down menus, 3 is a text box, 4 is a button. These interactions are significant obstacles in accomplishing the intended goal of moving money.